Field
The present disclosure generally relates to insurance services, and more particularly to property inspection for property insurance.
Description of the Related Art
The homeowners insurance industry uses certified property inspectors to provide property inspection data. The property inspection data provides risk characteristic information to an insurance carrier to be used by the insurance carrier in rating and underwriting a property's insurance policy. The cost of having the certified property inspector sent to the property is often passed along to the consumer purchasing the insurance policy.